marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
South Africa
19th Century Col. Klaue led a group of white soldiers having been part of the South African campaign. He then targeted Wakanda; but were defeated the rest of the soldiers were let to go after they surrendered, and Klaue remains (consisting in a foot in a boot) were sent back to Belgium, along his family who left South Africa. 20th Century John Rand was father of Ka-Zar (David Rand). He was of British origin and owner of a rich diamond fields located in Transvaal, South Africa. In 1921, when flying with his family from Johannesburg to Cairo, their plane crashed in the Belgian Congo. They were stranded in the jungle and while attempting to signal rescue planes John also protected his son David from the dangers of the jungle. Eventually, the rescue planes stopped passing by and Constance died of jungle fever. Green Terror was a long lived individual who originated from South Africa. In order to maintain his youth and vitality he would drain the blood of young people and inject it into himself. He traveled to Baltimore and began kidnapping young men and women to replenish his blood supply. In 1954, South Africa was visited by the 1950s Captain America and Bucky who clashed with communist forces hiding out in the region. Also during the 1950s the jungle dwelling Bantu tribe was led by the heroic Waku who protected his people from threats of man, nature and the supernatural. Apartheid Nelson Mandela was the leader of the up-rising against the Apartheid, racial laws against coloured people in South Africa. He was eventually captured by the South African Security Forces, after they had been tipped by the C.I.A..The apartheid was eventually abolished, and Mandela eventually ascended as the first black President of South Africa. Ramonda was originally from South Africa who won the heart of T'Chaka after his previous wife N'Yami died giving birth to T'Challa. During this period, the African National Congress, Mandela's party, was strongly supported by T'Chaka, monarch of Wakanda. Modern Age Maggot a young South African suffered from terrible stomach pains and required a special food. Told by doctors his terrible stomach pains were caused by cancer, and not wanting to drain the family´s finances with medical treatment, young Japheth left his small village at twelve to commit suicide. He wound up in the Kalahari Desert only to be found and saved by Magneto, who helped uncover the true cause of the boy´s malady he was a Mutant: he had two slug-like creatures that dwelt within his guts that were the boy's digestive system. Magneto extracted the slugs, Japheth then was brought back home by Magneto, but found his father had been killed by rebel fighters, the Afrikaners. Asked to help, Magneto slaughtered the rebels in retaliation with Japheth by his side, but the boy was horrified and said he would never join Magneto's cause. Magneto grew angry, but told Japheth he would one day change his mind. On T'Challa's coronation, Nelson Mandela was among the nations' leaders to congratulate him. During the Panthers Quest, Black Panther went to South Africa in search of his stepmother Ramonda. After his father died, T'Challa believed Ramonda left Wakanda to be with another man though it turned out she was abducted during a protest, by a white supremacist names Anton Pretorius.He was forced to battle South African racist authorities. Nelson Mandela attended to the wedding of Storm and Black Panther. In South Africa, during Fear Itself; Absorbing Man tried to pull out a hammer but to no avail. Titania, hearing the sound of music and crying babies coming from it, manages to pull it out and was transformed into Skirn, Breaker of Men. Abosorbing Man asks if Titania is still in there. While she still is, she says she is not alone and that his hammer is located up north. Alternate Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In a salvage yard in South Africa owned by Ulysses Klaue he was met by the Maximoff twins. They try to intimidate him, but as soon as Klaue mentions he would only talk to whomever was in charge of them, Ultron flies up to the office and throws Klaue out of the window, and demands vibranium. When Klaue claims that the vibranium was worth billions, Ultron uses his control over the Internet to transfer large amounts of money to Klaus's different accounts. Ultron is enraged when Klaue compares the A.I. to Tony Stark, and cuts off Klaue's arm at the elbow to team him a lesson. The Avengers appear soon after, and a battle breaks out. Ultron and Iron Man both fly out and continue their fight outside the ship. Inside, Pietro attacks the Avengers, giving his sister the chance to affect them with her powers. The only one who doesn't succumb to her powers of illusion is Hawkeye, who strikes her in the head with an electrically charged arrow, forcing Pietro to go help her and flee the scene. He wanted to go and get Barton, but she insists to continue their mission, and manipulate Bruce Banner, who was waiting in a Quinjet outside the shipyard. Inside the ship, the different affected Avengers suffer from visions of their fears. The group eventually snaps out of their visions, albeit traumatized. Outside the ship, Iron Man finally catches up with Ultron and prepares to destroy his body. However, the villain alerts him of what Wanda Maximoff had caused. The Hulk was unleashed in Johannesburg, completely blinded by rage due to Wanda's manipulation. After destroying Ultron's body, Tony flies towards the city, calling for Veronica, the contingency plan he and Banner had created in case Hulk went out of control. From a Stark Industries satellite, a pod which flies towards Iron Man is released. A bigger suit of armor enfolds around Iron Man, who proceeds to confront Hulk. A furious battle ensues throughout the city. Even though Hulk was capable of tearing apart Iron Man's armor, Veronica sent new parts of the suit to tinker it when necessary. After pushing the Hulk through a collapsing skyscraper, Iron Man is finally able to stop him. The Avengers leave South Africa defeated. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Nelson Mandela, former president | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:British Empire